iCarly on Deck
by Summer721
Summary: When the iCarly gang boards the S.S. Tipton, they meet the JONAS band, Tori Vega, Marcus Little, and others. But when they discover that Nevel Papperman is on board too, will they be able to stop him from planting a virus on Freddie's computer?
1. Chapter 1 iMeet iCarly and Others

**iWizards On Deck With Hannah Montana Rock With A Jonas And Victorious Luck Charlie: Chapter 1- iMeet iCarly and Other Famous Stuff Fans**

_Hey Guys! My younger cousin, Daniel, who is 9 years old, wrote this story and I'm just editing and uploading it for him, so all the ideas in this story belong to my cousin. But all the characters belong to other productions and companies. Here's Chapter 1! Hope you like it! Please rate and comment! :)_

At the iCarly studio

Everyone:Bye!

Carly:I can't believe we're going to be on deck and meet Lil' Little in person!

On the S.S. Tipton

Everyone: Awesome! There's Marcus Little! And Hannah Montana!

Miley/Hannah and Marcus: Glad to meet you!

Carly:Can you guys do a duet of "Life's What You Make It"?

Miley/Hannah and Marcus:Ok. *singing "Life's What You Make It" together in a duet*

Carly:Cool! Now I've seen you duet on stage! I even have a poster! Can you autograph it?

Miley/Hannah and Marcus:Sure

Everyone:Awesome! There's Sonny, Grady, Zora, Nico, and Tawni from So Random! And the Jonas Band!

So Random! group and Jonas band:Hi!

Duncan family and Spencer:Is that Tori Vega?

Tori:Hi!

Spencer:You have the same name as me?

Spencer:Yep!

Camp Rock students:Look! There's the iCarly group!

Carly:This is gonna be the biggest webshow yet!

Zack:Omg! Cody, there's the iCarly group!


	2. Chapter 2 iCross Justin

**iWizards On Deck With Hannah Montana Rock With A Jonas And Victorious Luck Charlie: Chapter 2- iCross Justin**

_Hey Guys! My younger cousin, Daniel, who is 9 years old, wrote this story and I'm just editing and uploading it for him, so all the ideas in this story belong to my cousin. But all the characters belong to other productions and companies. Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please rate and comment! :)_

Still on the S.S. Tipton

Cody:Zack, you're right!

Justin:Hi!

Everyone:*turns to Justin*

Carly:OMG! It's Justin Bieber!

London:Can I be in your webshow?

Carly:Sure!

Carly, Alex, Zack, Cody, Miley/Hannah, Nick, Tori, Kevin, Joe, Teddy, and Mitchie:*overlaping voices*

Justin:Woah! One at a time!

Later...

Zack:Hey Cody, wanna write a song for Justin?

Cody:Ok.

Carly:Can I help?

Zack and Cody:Sure

After writing the song...

Mr. Moseby:Get ready for iCarly's biggest webshow!

Carly:Hi, I'm Carly.

Sam:I'm Sam

Carly:And this is iCarly! Now here's Justin Bieber!

Justin:Hi! I thank the iCarly group, Zack and Cody for this song! *sings Baby*

Everyone:*claps rapidly*

Miley/Hannah:*sings Best Of Both Worlds*


	3. Deleted Scene from Chapter 2

**iWizards On Deck With Hannah Montana Rock With A Jonas And Victorious Luck Charlie: Deleted Scene from Chapter 2- iCross Justin**

Hey Guys! My younger cousin, Daniel, who is 9 years old, wrote this story and I'm just editing and uploading it for him, so all the ideas in this story belong to my cousin. But all the characters belong to other productions and companies. Here's a deleted scene from Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please rate and review! :)

Woody and Addison:Hi

Zack:Where have you been? You just missed Justin Bieber!

Woody:Dang it!

Justin:Nope, I'm still here. I'm giving autographs on the boat.

Woody and Addison:Can we have your autograph?

Justin:Sure.


	4. Chapter 3 iAm In A Play

**iWizards On Deck With Hannah Montana Rock With A Jonas And Victorious Luck Charlie: Chapter 3 - iAm In A Play**

_Hey Guys! My younger cousin, Daniel, who is 9 years old, wrote this story and I'm just editing and uploading it for him, so all the ideas in this story belong to my cousin. But all the characters belong to other productions and companies. Here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Please rate and review! :)_

Miss T:Today you will be in a High School Musical play.

Everyone:Awesome:

Zack, Cody, and London:We've been in the same play once.

Miss T:Let's do tryouts now.

Freddie:*sings Troy's firstpart of Start Of Something New*

Carly:*sings Gabriella's first part of Start Of Something New*

Miss T:Okay, Freddie, you get Troy's part and Carly, you get Gabriella's part. Next, Alex and Justin Russo.

Alex:*sings Sharpay's part of Stick To The Status Quo*

Justin:*sings Ryan's part of Stick To The Status Quo*

Miss T:Okay, Alex, you get Sharpay's part and Justin, you get Ryan's part. Marcus, since you won a Grammy award you get to be Troy's backup singer.

Marcus:Awesome!

Miss T:Up next, Miley and Jackson. Wait never mind since you lost your voice, Miley. Jackson, you play Chad.

Jackson:What?! He doesn't sing.

Miss T:Up next, Mitchie and Shane.

Mitchie and Shane:*singing*

Miss T:Both of you get to be in every song. Up next, Sonny.

Sonny:I can't sing.

Miss T:Oh.

Later after the play...

Everyone:*claps*


	5. Chapter 4 iPromote Video Games

**iWizards On Deck With Hannah Montana Rock With A Jonas And Victorious Luck Charlie: Chapter 4- iPromote Video Game**

_Hey Guys! My younger cousin, Daniel, who is 9 years old, wrote this story and I'm just editing and uploading it for him, so all the ideas in this story belong to my cousin. But all the characters belong to other productions and companies. Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it! Please rate and review! :)_

Carly:Hi Spence! Wanna play New Da Brave Bros Lii? (a parody New Super Mario Bros. Wii)

Spencer:Sure. Alex and Zack might want to play it.

Carly:Hey Alex, wanna join us in New Da Brave Bros Lii?

Alex:Sure.

Carly:Hi Zack! Wanna play some New Da Brave Bros Lii?

Zack:Sure.

Carly:Let's go to the sky deck. Wait. Where's our games we use for iCarly?

Zack:The camcorder's missing too. Wait. There's Nevel with our stuff.

Miley/Hannah:*whips Nevel with the rope from Indiana Joanie* Got them!

Carly:Thanks.

Man:I'd like you to promote this video game. It's called Battlemon ReGold. (a parody of Pokemon HeartGold)

Carly:Who are you?

Man:I'm Pintendo. (a parody of Nintendo)

Carly:Woah! I'm a fan of your games.

Sonny:I'm gonna help.

Jonas band members:Me too.

Tori:Me three.

Teddy:Me four.

Gabe:Hey PJ! Can you hold Charlie for me?

PJ:Sure

Tawni:Do I have to help?

Sonny:Yes.

Tawni:Fine.

Freddie:In 5, 4, 3, 2.

Carly:Hey, This is iCarly! And we're here to promote a new Pintendo game, Battlemon ReGold.

Alex:It's fun.

Zack:It's great.

Miley/Hannah:It's awesome.

Sonny and Tawni:It comes with a Pokewalker where you can take your Battlemon with you.

Mitchie:It's better than Battlemon Golden.

Jonas band members:It holds more features.

Tori:The menu is on the touch screen.

Teddy:And you can collect apricorns.

Carly:That's why you should get Battlemon ReGold.

Freddie:And we're clear.


End file.
